marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Mighty Thor Vol 1 704
Supporting Characters: * * * * * * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Jane's mother * * * * * Jane's father * * * ** * * * * * * Bonnie (McCarthy Medical Institute's patient) * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* Midtown ******** ********* ******* ******** ******* ******** Unnamed tiki bar *** ** *** *** *** *** ** ** ** ** * ** * Items: * arm prosthesis * * * * * * * * Events: * War of the RealmsCategory:War of the Realms | Synopsis1 = Years ago, Jane's mother tells her, as she's dying of cancer, that she could never convince herself God exists, but she urges her daughter to find a god worth believing in. Now, Jane herself is fighting the cancer that's killing her: she says she never could do what her mother had told her, but also that if she has to die, she won't do so without a fight. On Asgardia, the Mangog is fighting Odinson and All-Father Odin, as they try to prevent the monster from destroying the home of the Gods. Even though it seems unstoppable, neither son nor father have any intention to give in. Years ago, at a hospital, Jane is informed by a doctor that her father hasn't made it after his last heart attack. She leaves noting that he was all the family she had left. Back to the present, Jane says bye to Sam and Doctor Strange, remaining with her friend Roz and, outside the room, Thori, whom Odinson has left as guard against the possible return of Mjolnir. On Asgardia, Mangog is striken by Odinson's thunder, which isn't enough to scratch the monster. All-Mother Freyja watches the scene from afar, wondering if any other weapon in the armory could stop the Mangog, after she failed to do so with the Destroyer. Loki appears behind her, saying there's no way to save Asgardia this time. He offers to save her by teleporting her far away with his new powers as the Sorcerer Supreme of Midgard, but she refuses saying she's believed him one last time and he managed to betray her again when he put her in a near-death coma. He gives an explanation for his actions, but her mind doesn't change, so he leaves. Freyja bursts into tears. Meanwhile, Mangog has subdued Odinson and Odin, so he smashes the controls that pilot Asgardia so that the citadel will travel into the Sun, not leaving even corpses to be resurrected. Years ago, Jane exits the Saint Mark's Hospital in disbelief: her ex husband and son have just died in a car crash. Thor appears to bring her his condolences, but she screams at him "Where were you?!", adding that Gods only help people when it suits them. She then realizes she too wasn't there in the moment of need, so she concludes that it's because Gods don't believe in people, and with good reason. In the present, Jane goes say hello to her friend Bonnie, another patient of the cancer ward. Bonnie asks her if they'll pray together, to which Jane agrees with some reluctance. Meanwhile, Asgardia is travelling towards the Sun, while Mangog has in his hands Odin, Odinson and Freyja. As Jane goes back to her room, she finds Roz talking on the phone with an Alpha Flight representative. On her cue, the interlocutor tells her about what's going on with Asgardia, so Roz enjoins to call the Avengers for help. Jane calmly enters her room, analyses her medical file saying she would've beaten the cancerous cells in her body, then she grabs Mjolnir, which was waiting for her at the window. In a moment, as Mangog boasts about feeling the Gods dying, Jane gets on Asgardia, telling the monster to get ready to face the fury of Thor. | Solicit = THE DEATH OF THE MIGHTY THOR Part 5 • Jane’s cancer has taken a turn for the worse. But while she faces the enemy of her body... • The Mangog ravages Asgardia! • Odin and his son unite to take on the Ultimate Judgment. But without their mightiest warrior, the time of gods may come to an end. • The Death of the Mighty Thor is coming. Will the world survive it? | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included